An Exchange
by SasuNaruForever17
Summary: Arthur is caught dine-and-dashing. Ivan offers a him a little deal. Companion fic to 'The Bad Thing' but can be read alone. Warnings inside.


**A/N: A companion fic to 'The Bad Thing' but I **_**guess**_** you can read it by it's self? I don't know why but I really wanted to write this. Yay for Russia/Arthur? Hey, don't look at me like that…!**

**Warnings: Blowjob, swearing. That is all.**

* * *

><p>Arthur had a plan. One that he hated but one that had to be done. He didn't have any money, and Francis refused to give him any until Tuesday. It was Sunday. Arthur <em>had<em> to do this, no matter how bad it was.

He walked into the small restaurant, letting the heat wash over him along with the smell of food. God, did it smell wonderful. He couldn't wait. Arthur took a seat at a table closest to the door and picked up the menu, scanning it. He hoped he looked presentable enough. This could work… He just had to do it carefully.

A waitress came over to him, asking if he was ready. He ordered a fish sandwich, potato chips, and a coffee. There, simple and not _too_ expensive. This could work. He had only dined-and-dashed a few other times. He hated it. It was… what people with no morals did. Arthur was a good person, but he didn't know how long he could go without eating.

It wasn't raining out, that was good. Or maybe it was bad. If he was chased, would it be easier to get caught? He decided to eat about half the food, then take the rest and make a run for it. He'd sneak out when no one was looking, and sprint back to the theater where he was staying. It _could_ work…

The food was brought and placed in front of him. Arthur thanked the girl politely before trying to calm himself. He was feeling antsy. Slowly, he ate some of what was in front of him. Soon. Another few bites and he'd wrap up what was left and get the hell out of there. He really wished he could pay.

Arthur winced as the paper crinkled loudly when he unraveled it and spread it out. He glanced up to locate the waitress. She was busy at another table. Good. He secured the sandwich then used another wrapper as a baggy for the chips. Damn, it was a lot to take. But he didn't want to run on a full stomach, burn precious calories, nor leave some behind. He drank all the coffee, wishing it could come with. Now, he was ready.

Emerald eyes scanned the place one last time. The waitress had gone back to the kitchen. There didn't appear to be anyone else around either. No one was looking at him. Perfect. Arthur stood up slowly and backed the few steps to the door, opening it quietly. He slid out and shut it without a sound. He let the breath he was holding out in a whoosh. He was going to make it.

A heavy hand fell on his shoulder, and he jumped. Arthur resisted the urge to run. He kept his arms securely around his food and turned to face the person. He really hoped it wasn't a police officer.

Cold violet eyes bore into his own. Arthur noticed the man was wearing an apron and large boots that were probably steel toed. Who was this man? He looked like a butcher almost. His hair was white, but he didn't look old at all. Arthur watched as the man forced a smile at him and let go of his shoulder. He pulled the cigarette from his mouth and threw it on the ground, crushing it into the sidewalk.

"Is there a reason for sneaking out of my restaurant like that?"

Russian. That was definitely a Russian accent. It was hard for Arthur to understand at first, then he got it. His heart raced. He had been caught, by the _owner, _of all people. Arthur didn't know what to say. What could he? 'Yea, I was just dine and dashing, no big deal.' But it _was_ a big deal, and now Arthur felt like shit. He dropped what he was holding and hung his head, defeated.

Ivan stared at him, expression now unreadable. He thought the man was going to run. The poor thing. Ivan wanted to revel in the thought of beating the man for trying to take without paying, but he didn't. There was something he could get out of this. The man looked the part, so he would _probably _cooperate.

"I like your submission. Tell you what. You can have the food, and come back and eat for less if you do something for me."

Arthur looked up, eyes wide. He thought he understood what the man was asking for. In fact, he _knew_ just what the guy wanted. But… Arthur didn't know if he should offer himself up to someone like him. He'd only done it a couple other times with men for money… so would this time be any different?

Ivan took in the man's slightly confused expression and let out a small laugh. This guy was seriously thinking it over. Good. But he didn't want to scare him. Too much.

"I won't fuck you, if that's what you are thinking. I only want you to suck me off."

Arthur didn't even flinch. That was actually… better news. All he had to do was give the man some quick head and he could be on his way. Then he could come back when he had some money. It seemed like a fair trade. He could suck dick, he had done it before. No sweat.

Arthur nodded. Ivan gave a cruel smile and pointed at the food he had dropped.

"Pick that up and follow me."

Doing as he was told, Arthur quickly grabbed his dinner and scurried after the man into the alleyway next to the restaurant. He wondered if they would be doing it outside or… Oh, the man opened a back door and went inside. Arthur followed after him, closing the door once he was in. It seemed like they were in a backroom of some sort. Shelves lined the walls and there were a few folding chairs lying on the floor.

Ivan picked one of the chairs up and unfolded it. He pulled down his pants and sat, waiting. Arthur swallowed at seeing this before setting down his things and coming in close. Ivan spread his legs, allowing Arthur to kneel between them. Arthur glanced up through his bangs at Ivan's plain face before reaching out and gently taking the pretty impressive, even though soft, cock in his hands. Arthur took a breath. He knew what to do.

It was uncut, so Arthur's pumping hand brought the skin up far before bringing it back down, exposing the head. He went at an even pace that wasn't too fast. It seemed the man was impatient though. He tangled his hand in Arthur's hair, pushing him closer.

"Get to it."

Arthur wanted to protest that it wouldn't be fun if he didn't take his time, but obeyed anyway. He brought his tongue out and hand down as far as it would go. He lapped at the head, tracing around the corona a couple times. He heard the man stifle a moan. Arthur held back a grin. He knew just what buttons to press. Like his next move for instance.

With a finger pressed to right at the very base, Arthur engulfed the head, lips wrapped around it. He sucked, gently at first, then gradually harder and harder. The man let himself groan, hand tightening it's grip and pushing at Arthur's head.

"Xороший мальчик."

Arthur had no clue what he had just said, but continued. He slowly pulled back his finger, keeping his sucking strong. He was feeling… a little turned on by this. It was best to not think about it though. The guy would never return the favor.

Ivan hadn't had anyone suck as good as cock as the man before him did in a long time. He knew some tricks, that much was for sure. Ivan lifted his free hand and bit his palm, feeling his body shake slightly as he came. The blond eagerly drank him down. He was still hard. This man _definitely_ knew some tricks.

Arthur pulled his mouth away and licked his lips. He hoped he was doing a good enough job. He wanted to hurry this up though so he could get back and finish eating… Not that this wasn't very tasty, but he preferred something a little more filling. Tapping the tip of his tongue against where the foreskin met the head, Arthur fingered the slit. This should end it well.

It did. Within a few minutes Ivan was coming for the second time. He took a few deep breaths and rubbed the head in his hand. Damn the man was good. Maybe he should just give him free meals in exchange for his. Though he wouldn't mind fucking him either…

Arthur wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, standing. His job was done. The man also stood and pulled his pants up, doing closed the button. He smiled at Arthur. It was… kind of creepy. Oh well. Arthur picked up his food and waited.

Ivan felt a little unsteady. He planted his feet to the ground though and waved to the door.

"You can go. Come back again and I'll be sure you get a discount. One last thing though. What is your name?"

"Arthur, and you?"

"Ivan."

Arthur tipped his head in thanks and left, closing the back door firmly behind him. Good, that was over. Now he could have some _real_ food. Arthur walked back to the theater, hoping that he could find a bottle of water lying around.

* * *

><p>"Xороший мальчик" - Good boy<p>

**A/N: So, this was fun. I really researched how to give head this time :D I found an amazing website. It's in my profile if you want to have a look. For any of you 'The Bad Thing' readers, this takes place sometime when Arthur had gotten to NY and he had like, no money. So he did this and yay, cheap food! Hope you liked.**


End file.
